Escape From 2050 CE
by victauron
Summary: The Herd(a.k.a. the Sub Zero Heroes) have been abducted and taken through a time portal to the dystopian year 2050 C.E. where they, and many other Ice Age animals have been imprisoned for sadistic reasons and for a zoo and to be cruelly exploited. But with the help of some new friends, they must escape from that dystopian future before their captors can recapture them.
1. Capture

Scrat scurried quick as he could, clutching his beloved acorn.

As usual, he was searching for a place to put the acorn and despite many tries, something bad always happened to him and he remembered them all.

All he wanted to do right now was to put his acorn somewhere and he could never resist the temptation and so he ran. As he was running, he had not noticed any figures behind him. "We've found one," one of the figures whispered to the other, who nodded.

Scrat jumped across several rocks on a river and nearly dropped his acorn but clutched it hard and continued, unaware of the danger behind him.

He kept on going, still searching for a spot when suddenly, a beam enveloped him and he turned his head in fear to see that several dark bipedal figures wearing helmets were holding a gun which kept him like it.

"Round him up," one of the figures said to the other, who grabbed Scrat and put him in a cage, with his acorn and locked it.

"We're getting closer," the figure said, "And we will have a lot of prehistoric animals for the zoo," he said sinisterly. "Move on," the other said, "And call the rest, tell them we've found our targets."

Manny strode through the land of the island. They had arrived here not so long ago and he remembered the first time they came here was to escape from Captain Gutt and his pirates, who were now no more and since their original home had been destroyed, here was their new home.

He was glad that his family and his herd was safe and he knew about not being so over-protective over his family, but there was always the fear of losing them and he still remembered his old family lost to a pack of hunters.

As he had those thoughts and strode through the land, he also took a chance to look at the plants and there were some parts of the island that they hadn't seen yet.

Then, there was a huge humming sound and Manny tried to see closer at them and they didn't look like anything that Manny had seen before.

Then, Manny's wife, Ellie and Manny's daughter, Peaches came running toward him. "Dad, what's going on?" she asked, scared. "I don't know," he said, with uncertainty.

Then, his protective instincts kicked in. "Get the others to safety!" he commanded. "But what about you?" asked Peaches. "It doesn't matter," he said. "Just go," and they went.

Manny also saw in the oceans that there were many boats headed toward them and the strange objects all had a black design on them.

Eventually, he went to join the others.

Some doors in the hovering planes opened up and on them were humans, who, held up several guns which fired many tranquilizer darts at the animals and the slow ones were the first to fall, which were picked up by the planes with a tractor beam and flew away. Then, the planes fired a huge storm of darts at the animals and quickly, many of them fell, until it was Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Diego, Sid, his grandma, Louis and Shira left.

Eventually, the chase ended at a wall and the planes and humans came closer and raised up their rifles and fired and the last members all fell down.

"Round em up and take them to the portal," one of the humans commanded and the others all dragged them into cages and on transports toward the portal where the humans came from and those were not humans of the ice age but humans of the future, 2050 C.E.

Then, the transports containing the ice age animals entered the portal and home was behind them.


	2. Separation

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows. Also, one of the humans's equipment will be based off the mech suits from Avatar(James Cameron) and this fanfic might contain environmental themes. **

Manny opened his eyes groggily and looked around.

The space around him was small and it the color of the walls seemed like that of a rock and there were several bars. He immediately recognized that this was some prison and wondered how he got there but then he thought back. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was being cornered by some strange humans and the strange humans had also captured his family as well and all the inhabitants of the island. "So you're finally awake," said Diego, who was in a cage across from him. "Where is this place?" he questioned. "Not sure," said Diego, "But you've been out for a long time."

But then, he thought of his family.

"Ellie! Peaches!" he shouted out loud and even trumpeted. "Manny," said a familiar voice, "Dad?" came another. "You're alright," he said with relief. "Where are you?" asked Peaches. "That was the same thing I was going to ask you and Ellie," he replied. "They're right in the places next to you and you cannot see them because of the wall," informed Diego. Manny grunted. Even though he was close to his family, he could not see them and at least they wouldn't be separated. "Hey Manny and family," said Sid the sloth, who was in a cage next to Diego. "Sid," said Manny, unconcerned. "Where are we?" he asked. "No idea," came Diego's voice. "Did you hear something?" came several strange voices. "Who said that?" said Manny. "Wasn't me," said Peaches. "Me neither," said Diego.

Then, two figures came down and when Manny looked at them closely, they looked very much like humans and they were wearing something and it wasn't like what humans normally wore and it was black with a sinister-looking symbol on their chest.

"Was it me or did those animals just talk?" said one. "Hey! we animals always talk," Manny shot at them.

The two gasped. "So our ears weren't lying after all, we've got to tell the boss about this," the other said and they bolted out, leaving the herd surprised.

"They understand us?" said Sid.

* * *

CEO Alois Avaritia sat in his office looking at a digital account of his fortune. He was the richest man in the world and he had not obtained his wealth through honest means before. He remembered back in the late 2010s when he was a young man and his present day company, the Consumus Corporation was just a small-time company that sold simple electronics and other goods and was dwarfed by the other companies. But then, their chance came when, in the 2020s, the Earth was depleting and using up resources thanks to overpopulation and global warming and many species were endangered and it was then, a war broke out over remaining resources, which damaged the world and caused huge environmental and economic damage. Despite that, the Consumus company was able to thrive by stockpiling resources and hiding it safely and waiting out the resources war. Then, in the late 2020s when the resources war was winding down, Avaritia made his move. He offered the remaining resources he had stockpiled for a huge price and many people, who were desperate and starving paid whatever they could do afford them and it was by that, the Consumus company started to become wealthy. Over time, as the world recovered from the resources war, the Consumus Corporation continued to accumulate wealth and become richer until it dwarfed other companies and put them out of business and pretty much produced everything, from electronics, to food produce and zoos and even space mining. But the wealth came at a cost. Some of it was accumulated through corrupt and imoral means and Avaritia let some people starve just because they couldn't afford resources and also greatly damaged the environment, causing the extinction of many species and Earth was heavily polluted but humans were still able to thrive. At that time, the Consumus Corporation was the most powerful company in the world and it was strong to the point that it had some influence in government, sponsored the construction of a lunar colony and a colony on Mars and asteroid mining operations.

Alois Avaritia sure was very proud of what he had done and best of all, he never had to worry about being sued because the Corporation always hired the best people and had great lawyers. In spite of this wealth, he wanted more and it would lie in zoos but the problem was that there were not much animals left and were extremely hard to find and even if the Corporations employees did find some, poachers may have gotten there before them. But then, an idea popped into his head, time travel. He would send people back in time to get animals from the past, specifically ice age animals and dinosaurs but he would get the ice age animals first and worry about the dinosaurs later. So far, he had gotten news that the animals have been captured and also told them to scour the past to find more. Also, to prevent any environmental damage done in the past from having an effect on the present, they installed a powerful device called a Time Tower to do that and there was a central time portal where the forces entered the ancient world. Now with animals and the fact that some people would want to see animals in the flesh, there was no doubt he would get even more rich.

"Mr. Avaritia!"shouted several employees who had come into his room. "What! and this better be important," he shouted. "It is sir, the animals can talk,"

Alois's mouth dropped wide open. "You're bluffing," he said. "We can prove it, and I think they have human feelings as well," the employee said. At the sound of human feelings, a sadistic thought came into Alois's mind, "Show me," he said.

* * *

Manny felt very bored inside of his cage and didn't talk with his family. He was instead, battered with feelings of homesickness and wanted to escape this strange place. But beside that, he had a feeling that this world was dangerous.

"So these are the talking animals," said a voice.

Manny turned his head to see that it was the two humans from earlier and another human was with him but his clothing was shinier and was a little chubbier than the two humans. "Who are you and why are we here!" Manny demanded.

The chubby man was shocked when he spoke. "So it is true," he said. "I can turn this into profit," he said again. "What is profit?" said Manny to the man. "None of your concern," he said, with indifference. "Wait a minute," said Manny suspiciously, "You're the reason why we're here, are you?" he demanded. "Such smart animals," said the man,"And I've also heard that you have human feelings as well," he said with a sinister tone. "Separate the other two mammoths from this exhibit and put them in the other part of the exhibit and also, as bonus, place the sloth with the sabertooth," hoping that the sabertooth would eat the sloth.

As more humans came into the room and tossed chains over Ellie and Peaches and led them out of the cages, Manny watched with shock and sadness. "Daddy," cried Peaches with tears in her eyes, as she was looking at her father. "No! I will not let us be separated again!" shouted Manny and he tried to shatter the bars but instead got an painful electric shock which forced him to back away from the bars but he still kept on trying to break them, but to no avail.

"Try as you might but you can never break these electrically enforced bars," the chubby man said. Manny could do nothing but look at the man with great contempt and anger. "Manny!" cried out Peaches and Ellie together and then, the two struggled against their chains and Ellie slung some of the humans into the wall and the other humans responded by pulling out taser staffs and shocking her with it until she lost consciousness. Peaches attempted to intervene but was kept back by the humans who threatened her with the taser.

The two mammoths were led to the other side of the exhibit by the humans and the chubby human also left, saying into a communicator," take the sloth and sabertooth tiger to their proper exhibits and also fill the mammoth exhibit with mammoths." "Yes sir," came the other voice on it.

Meanwhile, Louis, who had managed to crawl out of his crate saw Ellie and Peaches being led away and tried to go help them but felt intimidated by the humans's equipment. But he would find help. But how?

**"Alois Avaritia's last name means greed in Latin and do you think it suits him? Also, I'm sure you know who is the fanfic's main antagonist now.**


	3. A new friend

**If anyone wants to know what the antagonists look like, there is a picture of them in my deviantart account.**

Shira looked around her enclosure, looking for a way to escape.

She had tried several times before and even tried to climb up and scale the wall but every time she would do it, she always got an electric shock that forced her to back down.

She desperately wanted to escape the enclosure and for some reason, sensed that there was something dangerous about this world.

The enclosure had several plants, which reminded her of her home, the one that she went with her new friends when the pirates abandoned her.

She felt very homesick and desperately wanted to escape and the only thing keeping her company was her mate, Diego.

Diego had told her how they had got here and how he ended up in the enclosure and that the humans could understand them, something which surprised her.

Also, she never imagined that humans could create all this and also be so cruel and she knew that humans hunted but is was only for food and clothing but not this, based on what Diego told her and she knew that Diego knew it because of that conversation between that "Alois Avaritia" human who was the main reason why they were here. She bitterly despised that human.

"Also, I am unsure why the human moved me here instead, and also, I've noticed different animal species getting moved," Diego said to her.

"Hey, Diego and Shira," said Sid. "What are you doing here?" asked Shira, when she saw the sloth. "The humans placed me here because they wanted you to eat me," he replied.

When she heard that, she also became disgusted by the humans' behavior again, she never imagined they could be that sadistic as well. She had a bad feeling about what was coming next for all of them, and sadly, they could do nothing about it.

But their thoughts were interrupted when the humans, holding something tossed it into the sabertooth enclosure. "Good riddance, I never want to deal with that again!" one shouted before he and his partner walked away.

"Grandma?" asked Sid, as he approached her, "Of course it's me," she said. "How'd you end up here?" asked Sid to her. "Those bad humans," she said, "All i remember after we all fainted is that I was in a dark place and they grabbed me roughly and I hated it and they threw me here probably to get rid of me," she said to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the mammoth exhibit, Peaches and Ellie were placed in separate cages, which were next to each other and the two felt very sad. Both had plenty of tears in their eyes, especially Peaches, not just at the fact that the humans separated them from Manny but also because she couldn't see Louis either and even though Ethan and the Brat Pack were also in the same part of the exhibit, it did little to comfort her.

Speaking of Louis, she wondered where did Louis went, and after all, the animals were separated by species, except for Diego and Sid and Crash and Eddie, who were asleep the whole time they were moved, probably because the tranquilizer darts' effect lasted based on size.

The two possums yawned. "Where are we?" they asked. Ellie, in a sad way, told them everything that had happened, leaving the two in tears. "I wanna go home," cried Crash. "Me too," cried Eddie, who hugged his brother.

There was no trace of happiness among the animals, even if some of them were friends.

* * *

Scrat was in his exhibit, futilely trying to burrow his acorn into the hard ground of his exhibit, and when he banged against the glass, he got electrocuted. He really wanted to go home, where he could properly bury his acorn, even if he never lost it in his current position.

While Scrat was making failed attempts with his acorn, he didn't noticed Alois Avaritia, who was looking at it. Most of all, Scrat did not suspect that Alois was looking at him the same way a hungry, starving person eyes food and was licking his lips and thinking Scrat could be food. "Maybe I should make my cooks prepare him as a dish at a dinner party," thought Alois.

* * *

Mary Aria was bringing food to the animals. She was a both a vet and feeder hired for the zoo and she always didn't like the Consumus Corporation but that was the only job she could find, a vet at a zoo and she had been employed for many days now. She was at least glad to not spend too much days in her small apartment as well as the fact that they were prehistoric animals long thought extinct.

She never knew how the Corporation ever got the animals but she felt great to have the privilege of being able to look at them and eventually, everybody would. Besides that, she was an animal lover and it was a pity that many animals had gone extinct thanks to all that pollution.

Outside of the zoo, was nothing but massive cities and there were almost no suburbs left and outside the cities was very polluted and cities usually had a synthetic oxygen generator that kept out the pollution and Mary suspected that the Corporation was responsible for all that pollution that everyone hated. Another thing she hated was that the population was controlled due to the scarce resources, even though the food served nowadays was artificially, synthetic and food produced in factories and laboratories instead of naturally grown.

But everyday life was the least of her concern and she just wanted to get the job done over with. While thinking, she bumped one of the guards. "Watch it!" the guard shouted at her. When they passed, Mary had another thought in her head, the guards and soldiers employed by the Corporation usually dressed in black uniforms with helmets that covered their faces and they looked sinister like that.

Mary continued to walk, carrying the food, and the food was meant for the mammoths and she headed over to the mammoth exhibit.

When she stepped inside, she noticed something was wrong with the animals, they looked very sad and she had a bit of concern for them. She stepped through the special door and dumped a bundle of hay in each of their exhibits and was about to leave when she suddenly noticed that something wasn't right, there were possums around and this enclosure was supposed to be for mammoths. "What the heck?" she said as the went to look closer at the female mammoth that the possums were resting on.

"You expect us to eat that stuff?" came a male voice and she spun around and said with shock, "You can talk?" "Well duh, of course we always talk," said one of the female mammoths. "This must be a hallucination, I'm losing my mind," said Mary and she ran out. "What's up with her?" the other girl mammoth asked. In Peaches's exhibit, she just eyed the hay and grabbed a small sample of it and ate it. The hay tasted horrible.

* * *

Mary continued to run until she tripped over something and fell on the ground. When she got up, she noticed that it was some kind of hedgeehog who was in her way, who looked scared. "What do you want from me?" the hedgehog asked fearfully. "Talking animals! I'm not dreaming after all," she shouted. "How are you even able to talk, and I thought moles and many other animals all went extinct," she said. "What are you talking about?" asked Louis. "What are you?" she asked again. "I'm Louis, a molehog," he said, "And I think I am looking for my friends," he added.

To Mary, the concept that animals had friends and names was a little heartwarming to her since she did love animals and she also realized, perhaps Louis was with the prehistoric animals. "I recommend you do not do that," she warned. "Why not?" asked Louis again. "Even if you are found, humans will probably torture you or do some other bad things to you and after all, humans have done a lot of bad stuff to the environment before," this made Louis even more scared. "Just hide in my feeding bag for the day and I will take you home after work time," she said. "What is work time?" asked Louis. "Just hide in my bag and everything will be fine," she said as she offered her bag, and Louis, hesitantly hid in it and she went to the veternary clinic.

* * *

In the sabertooth enclosure, when a few guards came in to put some stuff in, Shira, taking notice, viciously attacked the guards and Diego, did so as well and Granny and Sid, just stood there, stunned by what happened. Finally, one of the guards pulled out a taser staff. "We're not scared of your toys," Diego firmly told the guard, and he responded by electrocuting both Diego and Shira with the tasers until they fainted. Then, the guard took out a communication device and said into it, "Requesting medical aid at sabertooth exhibit, and Mary heard the voice and immediately rushed over, and she had her medical kit at all times.

Upon reaching it, she was shocked at the white sabertooth tiger and orange sabertooth tiger lying unconscious with scars on them that seemed to have been caused by electricity and she immediately went to work healing them but not without giving the guards a look of contempt and she wished she could see their reaction, had their faces not been blocked by the visors.

* * *

A few hours later, after Mary was done with everything, she went home and checked to make sure Louis was still there. "Tell me everything one we get home," she said to him.


	4. things get worse

**Keep the reviews coming! Also, I don't think I'll be able to update tomorrow because of some stuff I have to move in my vacation. If I don't update in the future, it might be because of censorship. **

Mary drove home very fast on her hoverbike, making Louis feel a tiny bit uneasy at the speed. As she was driving, she wondered if she should tell other people about it and her friends but she decided that they would be skeptical and think she was crazy, even though she was 25 years old. "Are we there yet? because I'm about to throw up," complained Louis. "Almost there," she replied.

While driving, Louis peeked out to look at the setting, there were huge towering skyscrapers, which shined several lights and there were many hovercars. Finally, after a drive, they got to the parking lot of Mary's apartment and she parked her hoverbike, got to the elevator, and went to her apartment, on the 3rd floor, which wasn't very high.

She let Louis out and he marveled at her room. "Let's talk," she said, "First, tell me how did some prehistoric animals wind up here?" "Well, I heard somebody saying something about a time portal," Louis said nervously.

Mary gasped upon hearing that, so that's how the Consumus Corporation got the animals in the first place! she thought they were cloned. "Now, what exactly do you want me to help you with?" she asked the molehog. "Save my friends please," he begged, with sad eyes. "I'll see if I can," said Mary. She already wanted to help them because she did not want them to suffer cruelty under the Consumus Corporation anymore and she felt that by doing that, she was actually taking on the corporation itself, which was the most powerful entity in the world.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the zoo, a few guards were taking pleasure in rolling an armadillo and an aardvark into balls, by tying them into a ball, and kicking the animals around in a game of soccer, and the animals were extremely uncomfortable being kicked around and the guards didn't care. Also, several guards were sadistically electrocuting several other ice age animals with tasers, causing the animals great pain. Besides that, a new shipment from the time portal arrived. Ten hovertrucks carrying crates of animals came through to unload their cargo. All the while, Alois Avaritia was watching all this unfold on monitors in his office. He rubbed his hands together, things were going according to plan and he would become rich. And opening day was tomorrow and many people had already purchased tickets to get in.

He also wanted his company to look good and shouted an order into a communication device broadcasting it to the other guards to stop torturing the animals. He also remembered about making the animals talk and also advertised that, which attracted some more people, even though many were skeptical. He would make the animals talk to entertain everyone and get all that money and profit and so, shouted another order into a communication device.

* * *

In the sabertooth exhibit, Shira and Diego were lying there, recovering a bit from their tasing and were walking around. They had been given meat to eat and while Diego ate his, Shira didn't. To Diego, the meat didn't have a taste at all and he only ate it because there was not other food source and he wouldn't touch Sid or Sid's grandma. Then, several guards came up.

"The boss wants you to talk tomorrow when all the visitors come in," the guard said. "Talk to them yourself," Diego said back. The guard pulled out a taser and was about to tase Diego again when suddenly, Sid jumped in front and got electrocuted instead. "Sid!" Diego said when he saw his friend getting harmed. Sid moaned painfully and had some smoke on his body from the taser. "Pathetic sloth," the guard said as he was walking away but not before turning back and shouting, "If you do not talk, you will get an extremely 'shocking' experience!" and held up his taser to prove his point. Diego growled bitterly in response.

Shira however, was very discouraged and decided that she would talk, or whatever the humans wanted, for now.

Sid's grandma walked over to her injured grandson, "You shouldn't have done that," she said to him. Sid tried to say, I don't care, but it only came out as another moan.

In the mammoth exhibit, the guards said the same thing to the mammoths and threatened them with tasers and to cut their food supply and they had not choice but to comply.

* * *

The next day, a lot of visitors poured in and some of them were tourists from other countries and they all came and saw the creatures. "I cannot believe my eyes, that's a real life mammoth!" said one when they saw Ellie. In the sabertooth exhibit, the visitors were also marveling at Shira and Diego and when one said, "I think the two are in love," Shira roared angrily at them, scaring of a few of the children. "You are right," Sid said to the visitors.

The visitors gasped. "Did that sloth just talk?" "And what is it doing in the sabertooth exhibit?" "We always talk and it's natural," added Diego.

This scared off some of them but some others were fascinated and said, "Say more," annoying Diego and Shira but Sid was more than happy to talk to them.

A few teenage girls, who found out the mammoths could talk, especially the brat pack and Ethan, had a rather interesting conversation with them while Ellie and Peaches were too depressed to say anything. When some people asked Manny, he just shooed them away. The visitors did have some fun talking with some of the other ice age animals but all the ice age animals wanted was to go home.

The whole time, Mary was filed an absence and she came to the zoo, dressed in civilian clothes, hiding Louis in her bag and Louis was able to direct her to each of the exhibits where his friends were.

The first exhibit she came to was the mammoth exhibit once everyone was gone and she walked directly to Peaches's cage first, based on Louis's directions and let Louis out. "Hey Peaches," he said. Peaches hesitantly raised her head and when she saw Louis, she was filled with joy. "I'll try and get you out," said Mary, "Tonight, if I can, and your friends as well" she added. This message filled the mammoths with hope and she said the same thing to Diego and Shira and Sid and his grandma.

**What do you think of the society of 2050 CE I described in my fanfic so far?**


	5. Breaking Out

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them up and what do you think of the technology I described in the world of 2050 CE?**

In the dark of night, a few hours after all the visitors had left, Mary came into the zoo, dressed in a white uniform with a helmet.

Around the zoo, there were black-uniformed guards patrolling the area and they looked quite sinister like that but Mary wasn't intimidated. Since she worked at the zoo, she knew that some of the guards's equipment were heat signature detecting goggles and she aso wore heat signature detecting goggles as well and was able to stay away from the guards.

Thanks to the heat signature detectures, she was able to find the animals and the first one she found was the sabertooth enclosure. She grabbed the key to the enclosure and the key was a card and the lock was a motion-sensor and she put the card to to the lock and it opened and Mary stepped in.

The sabertooths, especially Diego, sensing danger, stood up and growled at Mary. "Don't worry, I am here to help you," she said. "How can we be sure if you are lying or not?" growled Diego at her. "You'll see, just follow me," she said to him, "And get the others out as well," she said, "seeing Shira, Sid, and his grandma though her heat signature goggles. Diego got Shira up and they dragged out Sid and his grandma, who were sleeping. Mary slapped Sid awake and shook his grandma awake. "Whuh?" said Sid, sleepily. The whole time, Louis was in Mary's bag, eager to see his friends freed.

Next, she went to the mammoth exhibit and got to Manny's cage and put the card on the lock, opening the cage and she look Manny awake. When Manny woke, he was at first shocked to see a human in front of him, and was still able to see a bit, since it was dark, and was about to do something to her when Diego jumped in front and told him everything. Hesitantly, he followed the human.

Then, they went to the other side of the mammoth exhibit and while Mary did her work on the motion-sensing locks, Manny was able to make a sound that woke up Ellie and upon seeing him, she rushed forward to greet him and came out of the cage just as Mary opened the door. The sound awoke the other mammoths, especially, Peaches and as soon as Mary finished with her lock, she came out and got together with Manny in a family reunion, and Mary felt heartwarmed at that moment. But when it was over, and Ellie and Peaches turned around and saw Mary, they became scared and backed off but then Diego comforted them by saying, "Don't worry, she's with us, I hope."

Just as MAry was about to free Ethan and the other mammoths, a guard came in shouting," Halt! what do you think you are doing?!" "What is right," Mary shouted back. "You are violating the Consumus Corporation's policies and the law," the guard said. "Violate this!" Mary said as she punched the guard's face, but it didn't do anything since the guard was wearing a helmet.

"Requesting backup at mammoth exhibit! requesting backup to capture escaped prehistoric animals!" the guard barked into his communication device but Shira pounced onto him and scratched him until they rolled toward one of the electric-enforced bars of the cages and Shira jumped off and the guard got electrocuted when he hit the cage.

But the victory was short-lived for they heard a lot of sirens. "What is that?" asked Ellie fearfully. "The staff must have noticed something was up, you have to get out of here as fast as possible!" Mary said to them.

"You don't have to tell us twice," said Crash and Eddie and they immediately took off with Mary and the prehistoric animals storming out. "What about Ethan?" asked Peaches. "If we stay behind to try and free him, you'll get recaptured," Mary warned. Peaches had no choice but to follow the herd, which was running to the exit of the zoo but there were a lot of guards giving chase and Mary was able to see them with her heat signature detectors and the guards were armed with guns and Mary was unsure if they fired bullets or tranquilizer darts or stun rifles.

"Run!" Mary shouted at the herd and they bolted through the gates of the zoo, narrowly avoiding the stun blasts, with the Corporation soldiers in pursuit. She was very careful about the stun rifles as one shot could take down a human and a lot of shots to take down an elephant-sized animal. She could see the stun blasts with her heat vision goggles and was able to guide the herd with her voice.

Mary was aware that some of the guards were also equipped with night-vision goggles and she had brought a heat vision goggle that also functioned as a night vision goggle. Mary looked ahead and saw the entrance to the prehistoric zoo. "Keep running, we're almost there!" she shouted to the herd, which gave them more hope to run. But there were still stun blasts headed for them and wile Crash and Eddie and Louis were small enough to avoid the stun blasts, and Shira and Diego were agile enough, Sid was too clumsy and was repeatedly hit, forcing Diego to come back and get him while Manny, Ellie, and Peaches were too big to avoid all the stun blasts and were slowly being worn down by the stun blasts that hit them.

Despite all the stun blasts, the herd, with all difficulty, broke through the gates, thanks to the mammoths's size and got away safely and the guards could only eye them angrily.

While running, a few people were panicked by animals running lose on the street and a few hovercars crashed and while running, Manny asked Mary, "Where should we go?"

Mary remembered looking on a map something about there were three parks in the city and one of them had huge forests, which could be a perfect hiding place and she could not hide them in her apartment, as they were too big. "Follow me," she said and the herd followed them, while also causing some panic among the populace.

Also, while going, she was careful to help the herd avoid some Consumus Corporation hovercopters and hoverplanes that were scouring the skies, with spotlights searching for the herd.

Finally, after a lot of careful walking, the herd reached the park that Mary told them. "You'll be safe here," she said to them as she was taking off her helmet, revealing her face to them. "we want to go home," said Louis. "This is your home for now," said Mary. "Are you sure there isn't any other way?" asked Peaches. "I'm feeling this place isn't safe," said Manny. "I don't know how to get you to your real home at this point but I'll try," she said. But then a thought came in her head, "Do or Do not, there is no try," she remembered seeing it from an old movie. "Actually, I'll do it!" she announced to the herd. "Yay!" cheered Crash and Eddie. "Also, I tell you a bit more about my world," she said.


	6. Safe for now

**Alois Avaritia, the fanfic's main antagonist/Big Bad, is meant to embody some of the negative aspects of human nature.**

In the forest, Mary told her herd the whole history of humanity, from cavemen to 21st century, and the issues of global warming, the resources war of the 2020s, and decay of Earth in the 2030s-2040s all the way to now.

"We are extinct?" Many said, after hearing the story. "Only in this timeline and mammoths have been extinct for a very long time," Mary replied. This made Ellie nearly faint.

"I can't believe that humans could be that evil," said Peaches, shocked at the story. "What?" said Sid, waking up from his stun shot earlier. "You were asleep the whole time?" said Diego, surprised. "Huh, this pollution that you speak of might explain the reason why the sky is always cloudy and we can barely see the sun," said Ellie. "How are you even able to live under all this?" asked Sid's grandma. "Our cities have synthetic oxygen generators which keep out the pollution fron the city," she replied. "Syn-what?" asked Sid's grandma in surprise. "Never mind," said Mary.

"What was that again about animals?" asked Manny. Mary sighed. "Sadly, due to all that pollution in the 21st century, almost all the animal species on earth have all gone extinct." The herd all gasped at this. "You humans caused all that?!" the herd said, shocked. "Yes but it was mostly Alois Avartitia and his corporation that I suspect caused most of the pollution," she replied. "I knew that human was bad, separating us, but I never expected he did all that," said Ellie. "Humans have done a lot of bad things throughout history and the worst in my eyes is the destruction of the environment in the 21st century, and sometimes I hate my own kind," said Mary. "I sympathize with you," said Shira.

"But the question is, how will we go home?" asked Manny. "The time portal," said Mary. "But it will not be easy. It is heavily guarded and besides, Consumus Corporation is the most powerful entity in the world and no one has ever won against its CEO, Alois Avaritia," she said grimly. "There must be a way!" said Manny, adamant. "I'm sure there is, but it'll be very hard," said Mary. "Until I am able to find a way for all of you to get home, this will be your home and a word of warning," she said, "What warning?" Sid asked. "The world of 2050 CE is no place for animals," she said. The herd cringed in terror. "Yes, and it's not just because of the pollution but also because there are some poachers lurking around searching for animals that they can sell, and since most animals have gone extinct, remaining animals are very valued, so watch out for them and be prepared, and a few of them are secretly supported by the Consumus Corporation," Mary warned. "I wanna go home!" shouted Sid, after being scared by Mary's warning about poachers. Peaches had many scared thoughts in her head about poachers and being recaptured.

Mary sighed. The current world truly was no place for animals.

"I'll be going home now," she said, "And stay safe." Then she put some collars around the animals necks and Manny then said, "what is the meaning of this?" "Trackers, so I'll know where you are in case you care captured," said Mary while also holding up her graphene cell phone which also had a GPS system.

These words comforted the herd, and they watched as Mary walked out of the forest back to her hoverbike and went home. WHen she got home and went to bed, she felt confident as well as the fact that if anything happened to the herd, she would track them down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alois was about to order Scrat to be cooked as a dish for him to eat when suddenly an employee came in. "What is it now!" Alois shouted, annoyed. "Seven of the prehistoric animals have escaped!(not counting Crash and Eddie) Alois's jaw dropped. "You let them escape!" "Someone sneaked into the park and did it," the employee said. "Poachers?" "No sir, the person who did it was dressed in a white suit," the employee said. Alois grew very angry and clecnhed his hands into first and pointed an accusing finger at the employee. "If those animals aren't caught and brought back, then we will not get rich!" he said. "So if you do not want any payment, then go back to work!" he shouted. "What about the animals?" asked the employee. "I'll send a small task force to capture them," he said. "Yes Mr. Avaritia!" the employee said and left through the automatic door to Alois's office.

After the employee left, Alois made a video call. He was going to contact a few poachers to capture the escaped prehistoric animals and the task force was back-up. He didn't care how much money he would lose by doing that, he would always get more money through people buying his company's products. The poachers would most definitely capture the animals

He would mistreat the animals miserably once they were back in his hands. He was so busy thinking of sadistic fantasies of how to treat the animals that he forgot about cooking and eating Scrat.


	7. The hunt begins

Jack Nelson contemplated the possibilities of that reward he had in mind. His band of poachers were one of the most notorious ones to ever exist and sometimes they even left the safety of the cities to the polluted outside, by wearing synthetic oxygen belts. They were very deadly and successful even though there were almost no animals left. They were also secretly financed by the Consumus Corporation and he had heard about the Corporation's prehistoric zoo as well as the fact that he and his nine man band of poachers had been hired to hunt down several escaped prehistoric animals. He was also there on the opening day of the zoo and when he had first heard of the prehistoric animal zoo, he thought it was a joke until he personally saw it.

He really wanted that reward and his band of poachers had the right equipment, heat sensing goggles, night vision, oxygen belts, stun guns, machine guns, traps, and a hover car.

They would capture the animals and bring them back for that great reward and he didn't care how te animals would be treated as long as he got the money. They would begin their searches at one of the most likely places to find animals, the forests.

* * *

In the morning, Mary yawned and got out of her bed and she smiled, remembering the fact that the herd was safe in the forest for right now and even if something did happen to them, she could track them down with the tracking devices she put on their necks. She was glad that the forest they were in had real food and not the synthetic food that everyone ate everyday even though synthetic food was also tasty and was easy to make.

She would go to work today but the true purpose was to find a way to get through the time portal back to the herd's world.

Having those thoughts, she went down the elevator to the parking lot and got onto her hoverbike and headed to the prehistoric zoo. She arrived just before visitors poured in and as she got out her holographic map of the zoo, she noticed that the sabertooth exhibit where those sabertooths, Shira and Diego once lived in was replaced by several sabertooths. She had to put an end to this torment. She did not want the Corporation to be taking any more animals from the past just for some zoo.

She checked the mammoth exhibit and the ones that Manny, Ellie, and Peaches once lived in were empty but the rest of the exhibits were filled. Mary wanted to bust the animals out back to where they really belonged, their home. She looked at the map she had which was only for staff members and according to that map, it showed the whole zoo but it didn't show a time portal area, only a shipping area. At the sight of this, she grew shocked.

What if the Consumus Corporation would be selling some of the prehistoric animals to lesser corporations and companies for money? What if the Corporation continued to go into the past and capturing prehistoric animals had become a huge business? Those horrid possibilities rang through her head as she desperately searched around. Besides the possibility that stealing animals from the past would become a huge business, she was also worried about if the herd could survive.

* * *

At the same time Mary was searching around the zoo, the herd hid in the forest.

"Can we trust that human?" asked Crash. "Yes, she helped me and if it wasn't for her, we'd still be in the zoo," said Louis. "I agree," said Shira. "She's the only way we can get home," said Manny. "Wait, I remember she said something else," said Sid's grandma. "That all animals are extinct now?" said Sid. "Something bout puchers," she replied. "Poachers," said Manny. "What's so bad about poachers anyways," said Sid. "Mary said that they capture and sell animals for money and they will do anything to capture the animals,"

Sid, Louis, Crash, and Eddie cringed in terror at the realization of what poachers are. "I hope whatever Mary is doing right now, she'd do it quick," said Sid.

At the same time, they did not realize that a hovercar had arrived on the edge of the forest and nine members came out of it, brandishing stun rifles and wearing heat signature goggles. They had checked all of the forests in the city except for this one, where they could find their targets. They were poachers and they would not stop to capture their targets and bring them back to their employers for money.

* * *

Mary was still searching for the time portal when suddenly, on her communication device, cam a employee's voice, medical aid at prehistoric rhinoceros exhibit. Mary sighed. This was going to be harder than thought. Unfortunately, she did not realize the danger the herd was in right now.


	8. The hunt

**I don't think I'll be able to update everyday because of a tight schedule my parents put me in. **

Shira strode through the forest, searching for fruit from the trees to bring to the herd. They had gathered several already and she was already thanking Mary for hiding them there and she wondered if Mary found the so called "time portal" yet.

As she walked, she heard several footsteps and sensing danger, hid behind several trees to look at what was happening. It was more humans but they did not wear the standard black uniforms that the humans of the Consumus Corporation wore. Instead, they clothes looked a bit old and worn out and some of those humans were carrying equipment. One of them, who she suspected was the leader, had a nasty looking scar across his eye.

At first, Shira felt a temptation to go to greet the humans but then she realized Mary's warning about poachers and then realized that the humans that she had just saw were the dreaded poachers Mary described. With this information, Shira ran as fast as she could but before she could get that far, she got hit with a stun blast and felt a little woozy but still had some strength. A second one caused her to fall down unconscious.

Jack Nelson and his fellow poachers looked at their catch, a white-furred sabertooth tiger. "Bring it back to the hovercar," he commanded the poachers, who obeyed. "The bigger catch is closer," he said, brandishing a stun rifle. "Should we set up traps?"another poacher asked. "Yes," replied Jack.

* * *

Sid was also helping gather fruits for the herd and he had some luck in finding several but then, he found a trail of fruits on the ground, which at first seemed strange to him but he brushed aside that thought and picked up the fruits one by one and followed the trail. He kept picking and picking the fruits until the trail ended and when he picked up the last one, several rifles sticked out and fired stun blasts at him, causing him to fall unconscious.

After Sid fell unconscious from the stun blasts, the poachers came out of their hiding places. "Two down, five to go," he chuckled. "Should we lure the rest with more traps?" asked a fellow poacher. "No, the mammoths are too big to transport," said Jack, "We'll take them head one," he said, loading his stun rifle.

Meanwhile, the rest of the herd was unaware of the danger that lay before them and continued to get more fruits but Diego noticed something was wrong. "Shira," he said. "I wonder why isn't she back yet?" asked Eddie. "Something's wrong," said Diego. "What if it's those poachers that Mary told us about?" said Louis, scared. "That's it,"said Diego. "The poachers got Shira?" asked Manny. "Not just that and I suspect that they are here on this very ground," he replied. Louis and the possums shook in fear at that.

Before any could react, a stun blast came out of nowhere and headed for the herd but it Manny stepped aside just in time and it hit a tree. Then, nine humans came from their hiding places behind the trees and walked out ready to confront the herd. "I never expected animals could talk," said one who Manny deduced was the leader.

"It's not all we can do," said Manny. "And what do you want from us?" "Oh, it's simple," the lead poacher said. "We want to capture you for a huge reward that Alois Avaritia, the head to the Consumus Corporation will give us," he said. The name sent a chill down Manny's spine. "You humans are the worst I've ever seen," shouted Manny as he charged toward Jack, but getting hit by a single stun blast forced him to back up. "This may not be easy as I thought," said the lead poacher, "Catch all the animals!" he commanded the rest.

The poachers, at the sound of his command all began shooting stun blasts at the animals and Peaches was the first to get shot but she was still a bit conscious even with the stun blasts. Meanwhile, Ellie charged at the poachers, even though she was being continuously shot by stun blasts but her determination kept her going and she rammed into a poacher and flung him far into the forest with her trunk and was able to kick another that tried to sneak up on her. Another was aiming at her from behind but Manny rammed that poacher out of the way and squashed his stun rifle.

Meanwhile, Shira was recovering from the stun blasts but still felt a bit woozy and when she woke up, she found that she was in a cage and saw the lock, then had an idea and started picking at it with her claw.

At the same time, the poachers were still trying to capture the herd with their stun rifles and one of the poachers was having a really hard time shooting Diego, who was agile enough to avoid the stun blasts and finally, pounced on the poacher, tore off his stun rifle and roared at him. Then, Diego attacked the other poachers. Also, Crash and Eddie had fun throwing things at the poachers with whatever small rocks and branches they could find, and the poachers scrambled to catch the possums but failed and hot hit repeatedly.

Right as things were looking bad for the poachers, a very woozy Shira arrived and despite the fact that she was half awake, was still fierce and she took care of the rest of the poachers and they fled except for the leader. For the first time, Jack Nelson had encountered animals he couldn't catch and refusing to give up and still desiring the money, he aimed his stun rifle at Manny but before he could fire, Shira pounced on him and ripped apart his gun and looked like she was about to rip his face off as well but Jack was ready to accept fate but nothing came. He opened his eyes and found Shira going away and having fear completely overtaken his body, ran with his band of poachers back to their hovercar and left.

Manny, Peaches, Ellie, and the possums all cheered at having repled the poachers but it was cut short when they heard footsteps but luckily, it was a very drowsy and woozy Sid, who had managed to escape from the poachers's trap. Everyone gave a sigh of relief that it was their friend but their thoughts were cut short when they heard some heavy thumping and the burning of fire and they smelled smoke and then, several robotic hands tore apart some trees and the source of the nose revealed itself. It was the task force that Alois Avaritia sent to capture the herd and they had brought mech suits and stun guns.

**Poor Sid, first he got tranquilized with the rest of the herd and brought to the future, then got electrocuted with a taser, hit by stun blasts while escaping from the zoo, and shot by stun blasts by poachers? Right everybody? Also, the mech suits that the Consumus Corporation use look very similar to the AMP suits from Avatar.**


	9. The task force

**Keep the reviews coming.**

The herd stood in fear as the Consumus Corporation soldiers and their mech suits arrived. They looked sinister and the sight of the ones who were responsible for bringing them here was enough to drive fear into them and even Diego flinched. "Well well well, a fat mammoth and his odd comapinions," said a soldier in a mech suit. "I'm not fat!" protested Manny. "Whatever, all that matters is that you are going to be brought back to the zoo whether you like it or not," the soldier said.

"Stand your ground," Diego whispered to the other members of the herd. But it was hard since they were intimidated by the humans's suits and equipment, especially the timid Louis. The herd and the Consumus Corporation soldiers stood facing each other and then the humans opened fire. Everyone scrambled for safety but Manny, having had enough of the future, rammed into one of the mech suits, and damaged it severely while saying, "I liked it better when you humans were primitive," and then, shattered the glass shielding the cockpit and threw the pilot out from it across the forest and turned to face the rest once he got hit by a stun blast.

When some other of the humans and two mechsuits headed to capture Peaches and Ellie, they were immediately rammed into by Manny who stomped on the mechsuits and damaged it, and it used its arm to try and punch Manny but Manny caught it with his trunk and the two struggled for a while until the mech suit was aout to win when Diego pounced right through it, destroying it and the human inside jumped out and ran for his life.

Diego jumped onto the glass cover of a mech suit and saw the human inside and roared before clawing and scratching the glass cover, damaging it. But the mech suit simply used its hand to swat Diego away. Meanwhile, a few of the soldiers, noticing Crash and Eddie began to chase them while shooting them with stun guns and eventually, the possum brothers crawled up a tree and hid while the soldiers circled it, searching for them but luckily for the possums, it was filled with nuts and they came out and mercilessly fired nuts at the soldiers, forcing them to run.

The ground soldiers fired rapidly at Shira, who avoided all the stun blasts with her agility and pounced on one of them and scratched against another and repeated it with the soldiers shooting stun blasts at her until they were defeated.

Two of the mech suits ran off to capture Peaches, who was running and finally, they chased her to a tree and were about to tranquilize her with stun blasts when Louis, the molehog, having mustered his courage stepped in front of her, facing the mech suits and boldly said, "Leave her alone!" Peaches was astonished by his show of courage but the mech suit pilots laughed. A small animal that didn't stand a chance was confronting them. Then, they stopped laughing and stepped forward and ignoring Louis, aimed their stun blasters at Peaches and were about to fire but Louis ran to pick up a rock and tossed it at the mech suits and it hit through the glass cover one of the mech suits and knocked the pilot unconscious and the mech suit fell down.

The other mech suit pilot, stunned by what happened at first, snapped out of it and raised the mech hand to fire stun blasts at Peaches when he was suddenly rammed through a tree by something and it was Ellie. "That's what you get for trying to catch my daughter!" she said, strongly at the damaged remains of the mech suit while the pilot, still alive, got out and ran for his life.

Another soldier, with a stun rifle raised, walked toward Sid and Sid gulped in fear while saying, "Please don't hurt me," The soldier only made a sinister grin under the visor of his helmet and was about to pull the trigger when something jumped onto his head and he tried to get it off and Sid recognized that it was Granny. "Granny," he said in joy. "Don't you hurt my grandson!" she shouted angrily as she continued to whack the soldier on his head with her stick.

A soldier searched for Diego and turned around when he heard a growling sound and saw it was Diego and raised his rifle to fire but before he could even pull the trigger, Diego was upon him and ripped off the rifle from his hand and shattered the visor on his helmet to roar very loudly into his face. Then, Diego let the soldier up to let him run off in fear.

While Ellie was struggling with a group of soldiers that were trying to capture her, Crash and Eddie got some sticks and found a few tiny pieces, aimed at the soldiers, and blew them and shot them out like bullets which hit the helmets of the soldiers and it only drew the soldiers attention and they fired their stun blasters at the two possums and they ran, dodging the stun blasts and while the soldiers were firing, they did not notice Ellie was behind them, who swatted them soldiers away with her trunk.

Also, Sid found some fruits and began throwing it at the soldiers even though all he did was draw their attention thanks to the fact that their helmets shielded their heads and they chased after Sid, trying to tranquilize him but then, Manny thundered toward the soldiers and they scattered in fear to avoid being trampled by the mammoth. So instead, they fired stun blasts at Manny but Manny acted quick enough to fend off the soldiers and throw them away using his trunk and bashing them with his tusks and defeated the whole group just before he succumbed to effect of the stun blasts.

Meanwhile, Granny found a downed mech suit and explored inside the cockpit and found several switches and levers. "I wonder what do these do?" she thought as she played with them. Then, the mech she was piloting came up and began to randomly punch and fired stun blasts and it took out much of the soldiers and she damaged the last mech suit that the task force had.

Finally, the task force, having lost all the mech suits thanks to the mammoths and Granny and with a few scattered left, a fled the forest, screaming in terror and dropped some of their stun blasters while running.

The herd cheered at having repelled some more humans again but it was cut short when they saw Manny's unconscious body. "Manny?" said Ellie with cconcern. "Is he dead?" asked Peaches. "Maybe not," said Diego. "What do you mean he's not dead?" asked Sid. "If those humans want to bring us back to that 'zoo' of theirs, then they might want us alive, so what they brought must put us to sleep for a while or as Mary said, 'tranquilize us,'" Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

Mary was searching for a place for the time portal and she didn't have much look and as she was walking, she suddenly spotted a person, it was Alois Avaritia. She had an ureg to beat him up right now but she then decided that it would blow her cover and reveal herself as the one helping the animals. So instead she left, remembering seeing Alois Avaritia personally and what he looked like, he seemed to be five and a half feet high, had brown hair and surprisingly yellow irises, was a bit fat, and wore fancy clothes. She was also concerned about what was happening with the animals so, when no one was looking, looked at the tracker and she saw the dots representing them on the screen and felt calm that nothing had happened.(but she was unaware of the poachers and task force sent to catch them)

Alois Avaritia was looking at some of the prehistoric animals, and thinking of which one to eat and he had decided against eating the sabertooth squirrel in the end and only decided to put it in a cage in his office. Finally, he settled on eating one of the aardvarks and would order it to be cooked for him later but for now, he would go back to his office. Once he had gotten to his office, he sat down, looking at what was happening on the camera screens. In one of them, a few Consumus Corporation guards were taking pleasure in electrocuting a musk oxen. In another, several guards were using glyptodons and armadillos as soccer balls and the rest of the animals all looked miserable. Alois didn't care about how the animals felt as long as he got the money. He was also thinking that he would sell off some of the prehistoric animals to lesser companies for money.

Then, his transparent glass ceel phone run and he picked up and it was the leader of the task force.

"Boss, the animals are stronger than we thought and we failed to catch them!" he said frantically. "Don't worry," siad Alois menacingly. "What?" asked the leader of the task force. "Just return to headquarters," he said before hanging up. After hanging up, Alois went to do something. He went to the printing office and ordered them to print out wanted posters. Hw was going to capture the herd by making everyone give in to their greed. He would offer a reward to whoever captured and brought back the animals and he provided equipment to do it.


	10. No longer safe

Mary continued to walk around the zoo, based on information from her digital map and finally found a door saying, "authorized personel only," and curiously, pushed open the door and took a quick peek inside. She was amazed by what she saw.

There was a huge portal with a lot of advanced vehicles, Consumus Corporation soldiers, and other equipment pouring in and hovertrucks coming out. The hovertrucks were filled with crates and Mary knew that inside the crates were most likely prehistoric animals. Before she could look any more, she felt something grabbing her and was grabbed aside and then she found herself looking into the eyes of a Consumus Corporation employee. He didn't wear the normal black suits and helmets that guards and soldiers wore, like most Consumus Corporation employees and he only wore a simple black uniform with the Consumus Corporation logo on it, which Mary noticed, all the regular employees wore.

"What are you doing right here? You're not supposed to be in this place!" he said to her. Mary felt nervous, she had been caught and if she couldn't find a way out of this, the herd would most likely be captured and tormented and she would most likely get arrested. Then, she thought for a while, and said, "I was heading to my station but I got lost and ended up here and I mistook it for my station." The employee eyed her suspiciously and said threateningly, "Do not ever let this ever happen again," before leaving.

After he left, Mary gave a sigh of relief and carefully jotted down the number on the door leading to the time portal area and left. It was also closing time and she had been allowed some early breaks. She went to the parking lot of the zoo, got onto her hoverbike, and drove out and to her home, passing many hovercars along the way as usual every time she drove home.

As she was driving, first she decided to go check on the herd and before she changed directions, she noticed a few posters and stopped her hoverbike to go look at it. On it was a photo of three mammoths, two sloths, and two sabertooths and one of the sabertooths was white-furred while the other had orange fur and the other animals looked very familiar. Then, it hit her like a lightning bolt! The animals on the wanted posters was the herd and the reward on it was a million. Another thing the poster said was weapons needed to capture the animals provided by Consumus Corporation Then, she noticed many other posters on the walls of the buildings and they were all around and everywhere and she saw many people looking at it. Also, she saw a huge crowd of people all heading to a Consumus Corporation facility, most likely to collect weapons to hunt down the animals.

Suddenly, on a huge screen on one of the tall buildings, an commerical appeared and in the television screens and computers, an ad appeared for the capture of the herd. On the commercial, was Alois Avaritia. "Attention people," he said. "As some of you may know, seven of the zoo's prehistoric animals have escaped and may possible be causing trouble but, if anybody can capture them and bring them back to the Consumus Corporation, they will get a million dollar reward!" The sound of "a million dollar reward" drew the attention of many people and they eagerly eyed the advertisement. "If you capture the animals, the money is all yours and for weapons and equipment needed to capture the animals, the Corporation will provide, or you can find your own, and remember, bring them back alive," said Alois in the advertisement before it ended.

After the commercial ended, a larger crowd of people, all headed to some Consumus Corporation facilities or the zoo to get equipped with the necessary equipment and were already moving.

This was bad and also a very cunning tactic that Alois used, as Mary thought. The herd wouldn't be able to stand against the huge mob of humans and Mary had to do something about it. First, she would warn them first before thinking of a plan and it would require a lot of effort.

Then, she got onto her hoverbike and drove toward the herd's forest as fast as she could.

* * *

The herd was eating some of the fruits that they gathered and was glad that they were able to repel the poachers and the Consumus Corporation task force. Their moment was cut short when Mary rode her hoverbike into the forest.

"Guys, there's a huge problem!" she shouted. "First those poachers, then more evil humans, what could possibly be next!" Manny said in an annoyed tone. Mary sat down and told them all about the huge reward being offered for the herd's capure. "Humans sure are greedy," said Granny. "But how can we stand against all those humans?" asked Louis with concern. "I've got plan," said Mary and she told her plan to everyone. "What?" they said. "Don't worry, I think it might work," she said. "I hope you're right because the humans are already here!" said Sid frantically, pointing at the edge of the forest where the huge crowd of humans, who were persuaded by the offer of a reward had gathered and tehy were holding stun blasters and tranquilizer guns and other equipment and saying, "The reward is mine!"

The herd, especially Peaches felt extremely uneasy at the sight of so much humans.


	11. Freedom

**Again ,thanks for the reviews. Something I forgot to add in the story, Mary took pictures and videos of the animal abuse in the Consumus Corporation's zoo. Also, what do you think of today's global warming problems compared to the pollution in the society of 2050 C.E.?**

As the mob of humans came closer to the herd, Manny asked Mary, "What is your plan?" Mary responded by whispering it into Manny's ear and the ears of the other animals of the herd. "What?!" they all said in shock. "Trust me, it'll work," she said.

When the mob was about to shoot the herd, Mary stepped in front of them and held out her arms to block them. "I can bring them for you and we can all have the reward," she said. "The reward is mine!" "No the reward is mine!" shouted another and the mob began arguing over who should have the reward and Mary said to the herd, "Let's run," and they took off and ran while the mob was arguing over who should have the reward.

"Humans are arguing all over some reward?" asked Peaches. "Humanity has argued over petty things in the past before but this reward isn't petty," said Mary. "I liked the humans that from our timeline better," said Manny. "Cavemen," said Mary. "That's what you call them?" asked Sid. "Everybody in the present does," she replied.

Before they could discuss even further on humans, some of the mob ran in front of them. The herd and Mary wanted to run back only to find that the mob completely surrounded them.

You''re coming with us so we can get our reward and become rich," said one of the mob members. "You mean I," said someone in the mob, "No, me!" shouted another. "We can discuss this once we turn the in," said another mob member. "Your plan failed miserably," moaned Shira. "I've got a backup plan," said Mary, touching her pocket where she kept her cell phone. "It better work," said Shira. Then, they walked with the mob as they brought the herd back to the zoo in the Consumus Corporation.

"The last thing I ever want is to end up in that so called 'zoo' of theirs," muttered Manny. "I'd feel the same thing if I were you," said Mary. "I never expected that humans could also be that kind, after what you did to us," he said. "There has been some good humans in history," said Mary.

After being lead for a long time, the mob brought the herd to the zoo and through the gates where Alois Avaritia, the head of Consumus Corporation was waiting. "Well, well, well, it looks like your little escape attempt was unsuccessful and not only that, we also caught the human responsible for aiding the animals in their escape," he said, looking at the herd. "I only did what I did because you were being cruel to the animals!" Mary shouted at Alois. This sparked some murmur among the crowd of people.

"Silence," said Alois Avaritia, "The animals shall be taken to their proper exhibits and as for you, Mary, you shall be put in jail for a lifetime for meddling in the affairs of the Consumus Corporation and you made a big mistake to mess with the Consumus Corporation," he said to Mary and the herd. "Now, before you are separated, any last words?" he asked, in a tone both mocking and sinister.

"Yeah and it is the truth!" shouted Mary, adamantly as she held up her cellphone and played several videos she took of the Consumus Corporation's abuse of the animals and everyone went to take a look at it. Everyone scrambled to try and take a look at it but despite that, everyone took a look at it and were very shocked and saddened at the animal abuse the Consumus Corporation did. "This is an outrage!" shouted some people in the crowd. "There aren't much animals left on earth and yet you treat these animals which such disrespect!" another ouraged, shouted.

Pretty soon, the crowd had begun to throw negative comments at Alois Avaritia, criticizing him for his treatment of the prehistoric animals. While everyone was protesting, Mary remembered some secret documents that she found about how the Consumus Corporation was responsible for most of the world's pollution and shouted, "Not only was Alois mistreating animals, he polluted most of the Earth!" while showing some documents that she found to the crowd. "How did you manage to get your hands on that?!" said Alois, shocked.

This made everybody even more angry and they began shouting,"Free the animals!" "Down with the Consumus Corporation!" "Down with Alois Avaritia!" Angered at his plan having fallen apart, he then spat back, "But many of you, mostly some of your parents also contributed to this pollution!(which is true)" But it only made a few people in the crowd debate and did nothing to stop the protesting mob.

"Enough!" shouted Alois and he shouted an order into a communication device and pretty soon, an entire army of Consumus Corporation soldiers and guards along with mech suits all came to the zoo entrance, their weapons focused on the mob.

"Hold on a moment!" said Mary, "If you fire at the crowd, you will make a bad reputation for your company," said Mary. "I am the most powerful person in the world," snarled Alois. "Look, the media is here," said Mary, pointing at some news reporters that had gathered. "Even if you can bribe some, they will not go," Mary adamantly shouted at Alois and the Consumus Corporation guards.

Some of the guards lowered their weapons and Alois, then was about to order his army to fire anyways when the loud cry of pain of an animal being tortured echoed throughout the whole zoo and it spurred the crowd into action and they charged against the Consumus Corportion army. At the same time, some other people who ame out of their apartments were curious to what was happening when some of the crowd said, "Take down the one who destroyed our environment and abused the animals!" and the people who came out joined the crowd.

The Consumus Corporation soldiers that were wielding stun guns fired, taking down several and a few fired lasers and bullets into the crowd but despite all that, the crowd overwhelmed the Consumus Corporation forces and Alois ran back to the safety of the parts closer to the time portal while shouting, "Fall back to the time portal!" and the Consumus Corporation guards and employees all ran back while muttering, "I will not be beaten by a mere young woman and a few animals!" In the midst of the chaos, Mary said to the herd, "Now it's time to fre the rest of your friends," "Yes, Ethan," cheered Peaches, at the thought of her love interest.

The herd, despite the chaos all followed Mary to each of the exhibits and they freed as much of the animals as they could and a few rioters helped in breaking out the animals. At first, the escaped prehistoric animals were animostic at the sigh of the humans but then the herd was able to convince them otherwise.

After a while, they freed all the animals and Manny said, "I don't think that some of them are in the original group," "Alois Avaritia must have captured some other ones," replied Mary, "Let's go," and the headed toward the room leading to the time portal, while the people still continued to riot and protest.


	12. It's not over yet

Mary and all the prehistoric animals got to the door that Mary found which was leading to the time portal. "I don't think all of us can fit," said Ellie seeing that the mammoths were taller than that door. "I'm sure there is a main entrance to the time portal area and this is just a small door," Mary said. "But where is it?" asked Manny. "Well, search for it, and I'll get the ones who can fit through the door first," replied Mary. Manny nodded and he led Peaches, Ellie, and all the mamoths to search for the main entrance while Mary tried to open the door but it was locked. "Mind if I help?" asked a woolly rhinoceros and Mary stepped out of the way and the woolly rhino charged and rammed down the door. The other animals helped break down other parts of the door until the entrance was big enough for all of them.

"Let's go," shouted Mary. "Freedom!" cheered Sid. The prehistoric animals, following Mary, went through the door and to the time portal. They eagerly ran but unfortunately for them, there was a huge line of mech suits in front of them and Alois Avaritia was standing on a hovering stage looking down on the animals. "So, you think you can just start a riot and damage my business and go home?!" he said. "You deserve to be damaged, since you ruined our precious environment and not only that, mistreated animals!" Mary shouted at Alois Avaritia.

"Silence!" shouted Alois Avaritia. "Even if my reputation is damaged, I still have a presence in the prehistoric past and I can alter it anytime I want as long as I have bases and facilities there and I control your homes!" he said to all the prehistoric animals. Much of the prehistoric animals all felt scared and uneasy at what he sad. "Besides, if you want to go home, you have to get through my line of mech suits and they are armed to the teeth and there is not chance that you can get through, so say goodbye to your home forever," he said menacingly.

Many of the animals all felt an urge to ram down the line of mech suits and Shira and Diego angrily growled and roared at Alois Avaritia. "Growl or snarl all you want but nothing is going to happen," he said, tauntingly. "And you will stay here forever." "Not so fast!" came a familiar voice. Everyone turned their heads to see that Manny and the mammoths had arrived and behind the mammoths was a huge hole in the wall.

"How did you get here?!" said Alois Avaritia, surprised, "There were supposed to be guards at the door!" "Um, actually, you called most of us to go to the portal or to go to the past," reminded a soldier in a mech suit. "It doesn't matter," said Alois Avaritia, "you will not get past us and the future will be your home forever!" "We'll see about that!" said Ellie. "You have done a lot of horrible stuff to all of us," Yeah!" agreed the ice age animals. A few of the bird ice age creatures were able to avoid the machine gun fire and peck on the helmets of the soldiers.

"What should we do now?" asked a soldier. "Kill them all," ordered Alois Avaritia. "But sir, what about the zoo?" he asked. "It's been compromised thanks to the zoo's former vet," he replied. I'm going to take control of the past instead," Alois announced. "You have ruined our lives but you will not ruin our home!" shouted Manny. "I'm Alois Avaritia, the head of the Consumus Corporation, the most powerful person in the world," he said, "I can do whatever I want." Manny felt angry when he heard Alois say that. Alois was far more worse then Captain Gutt, the humans that killed his original family and any other danger he had ever encountered.

"You have a few seconds to turn back or else we'll fire," said Alois. "If you all aren't out of this chamber by the time I count to ten, I'll give the order to my army to shoot all of you," he said, secretly planning to count down very fast once he reached five and gunning down all the animals. At this time, Mary ran over to Manny and whispered in his ear, "I've got a plan." Then, the word spread around all the ice age animals of the plan and they decided to follow it. "One," said Alois. The animals backed up a few steps. "Two," said Alois. The ice age animals continued to back up. "Three," said Alois. "The animals stopped backing up and prepared to charge. "Four," said Alois. "CHARGE!" shouted Sid, and that word was enough to get all the ice age animals charging at the Consumus Corporation army. "Fire at will!" shouted Alois, and the mech suits and soldiers fired their machine guns and lasers at the animals and while a few were injured, the animals continued charging.

Pretty soon, the first line of defence was battered down by the animals and the mech suits were taken down by the mammoths and Alois was forced to elevate his hovering platform and also, said into a communication device, "All Consumus Corporation forces go into the portal."

Back in the battle, Ethan rammed several mech suits into each other, Manny, amidst the machine gun fire was able to grab the guns from the soldiers's hands and whack them in the heads with it. Diego and Shira pounced on and disarmed the soldiers through their agility and some of the other sabertooths did the same. A few of the charging rhinoceroses got gunned down by the mech suits but where able to pummel them and some ground soldiers standing nearby.

The other animals did their role in breaking through the army of Consumus Corporation soldiers and eventually, the scattered remains of the army along with Alois Avaritia, who got onto a hoverpad, fled into the portal. Most of the ice age animals cheered but a few grieved over their fallen comrades and friends. The herd stood on the ground, proud but the moment was broken when Mary said to them, "I don't think it's over yet." "Of course if that greedy human and his underlings fled to our home," said Manny. "I don't really mean that, look!" said Mary, pointing out at the hole the mammoths made.

Outside the hole, were a lot of Consumus Corporation vehicles, hovercopters, mech suits, transports, and hoverplanes which were headed for them. "Oh great, we nearly got killed by those humans and now ther's more coming?!" complained Ethan. The large group of prehistoric animals all looked at what was coming at them and braced themselves but they ran past the frightened animals and instead headed into the time portal.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Manny. "We must save our home and I can see Precious again!" said Granny. "In to the portal it is," guessed Diego. The large group of animals all thundered into the time portal right after the Consumus Corporation forces.


	13. Home at last?

**Do you think that humans are capable of doing incredible great evil, and Alois Avaritia represents that and do you think I captured the point in this fanfic? Another thing, Mary also learned the names of the herd, which is another thing I forgot to put in the fanfic. **

While Mary and the prehistoric animals headed into the portal, outside, was complete chaos. People were desecrating things that represented the Consumus Corporation and ruining Consumus Corporation property. At the same time, Scrat, who managed to escape from his cage, was clutching his acorn and searching around but then got run over by a group of humans. Scrat, feebily got up and walked very weakly around until he tripped over and began rolling and rolling along with his acorn and fell into the time portal area and the acorn fell from his grasp and rolled into the time portal, where a lot of ice age animals were heading into. Not wanting to lose his acorn, Scrat jumped into the time portal.

* * *

Mary, Louis, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash, Eddie, Diego, Shira, Sid, and his grandma along with the rest of the ice age animals exited the portal to their world. "Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Manny. "This isn't when I remembered," he said, looking at all the Consumus Corporation structures around the island. "Also, Mary, what are you still doing here, aren't you going to go home now that you freed us?" asked Louis to Mary. "Actually, I feel like helping you to the very end now that I know what a big greedy dirtbag Alois Avaritia and his cronies really are," said Mary. "Thank you," said Peaches to Mary after hearing her explanation. "Once again, I think Alois, that human, is far more worse than Captain Gutt," said Shira.

"I agree with you that Alois must be stopped," said Manny. "If capturing us wasn't enough, he also ruined our home," he said out loud. "True, but on the bright side, there isn't much pollution thanks to human technology," said Mary. "But I wonder why would that human want to take over our home again," said Ellie. "I overheard that it's not just your home, he wants to take over the entire prehistoric past, and if he decides to stay and not leave, it could be disastrous," warned Mary.

The herd then grimly looked at some Consumus Corporation vehicles down below and some hovercopters hovering above, in fact, the entire island was covered in human structures and technology. "It's payback time, Alois!" Manny shouted out loud. "Wait, we need a plan first," said Mary. Manny was about to object when suddenly, he remembered about how they stole Captain Gutt's ship. "Alright, what is it?" he asked. "First we need to find out more about the Consumus Corporation presence in your home and you will be staying somewhere for your own safety and because you are too big to be on such an espionage mission like this," said Mary. "Fair enough," said Ellie. "Diego, Shirra, and any other small animals will come along," she said. "Any volunteers?" she asked.

Only Crash and Eddie raised their hands.

"Well then, let's go," she said to them and the four followed Mary as they headed to one of the Consumus Corporation faicilities. When they got to one of the facilities, Mary looked up at the Consumus Corporation logo and burnt with rage. The Consumus Corporation logo was a curved c around a yellow circle on a money-green background. But now wasn't the time for that, now was the time to take down the Consumus Corporation once and for all.

* * *

Alois Avaritia looked at his new office. It wasn't as greatly decorated as the original but still, it had to do. He sat down at his chair and began making plans. He cursed the fact that Mary, the zoo's former vet, actually became sympathetic and helped the ice age animals escape. Which was something extremely unexpected. The most powerful company in the world was backstabbed by one of its own and back-stabbings in history had happened only this was done in sympathy and not for greed. No, he would not let a young human woman and a few ice age animals ruin his business. He would get rid of them all. In fact, he didn't care about his zoo anymore, he just wanted to annihilate all the ice age animals and once he had built up enough resources, would return to the future and conquer it. The Consumus Corporation would no longer be the most powerful company in the world, it would be an omnipotent government that could rewrite laws as it pleased.

But first, he would build enough resources and would even conquer the entire prehistoric world if he needed. He was already preparing transports and fleets to conquer other parts of the prehistoric world.

Speaking of resources, he had brought all his wealth with him but money was no use in the prehistoric world, what was useful was resources, lots and lots of resources.

* * *

Mary, Diego, Shira, Crash and Eddie all headed toward some of the Consumus Corporation facilities and were careful to avoid the guards. Mary was glad that there weren't any cameras around but she noticed something suspicious, there was a harbor and several shipyards around.

Once Mary saw the shipyards, she felt strange. "Mary? why are you still standing there?" questioned Diego to her. Mary snapped out of her thoughts. "Just wondering about why the Consumus Corporation is building lots of ships and equipment," she said. But then, right as she finished talking, she suddenly realized what the ships and equipment were for. "We have to stop Alois Avaritia quickly," she said.


	14. Endgame part 1

"How bad can several boats possibly be?" questioned Crash and Eddie. "Alois must be planning something big and whatever it is, it isn't good," said Mary, worried. "Well then, how do we stop them?" asked Shira. "Hello!" said a voice. Mary, and the group turned around to see that it was Sid and his grandma was sitting on him. "Sid, I thought you were supposed to be back with the rest of the ice age animals," said Mary to the sloth. "I wanted to help," he said. "And I decided to tag along," said Granny. "But your presence doesn't really help with our current situation," moaned Diego. "What current situation?" said Sid.

"The Consumus Corporation is most likely planning to conquer the entire ice age world!" said Mary. Shira, Diego, Crash, Eddie, Sid, and Granny all gasped. "Is there any way to stop him?" asked Sid frantically. "Unless you have something big or have explosives," siad Mary. "Precious," said Granny. "Who?" questioned Mary. "I can call my pet and get him to wreck those ships," said Granny. "Okay, since their aren't any other options," said Mary.

Granny walked over to the sea and whistled as loud as she could and it also attracted the attention of several Consumus Corporation soldiers. "Well what do we have here," they said in a menacing tone, with their guns pointed at the animals and Mary. But before they could do anything, a whale shot up from the ocean, surprising everybody but Granny. "Th-Tha-that's a huge whale," one soldier stammered. "Precious, take care of them," commanded Granny to her pet whale and it blasted out long streams of water which hit the humans, sending them crashing into a wall and knocking them out cold.

Granny stood, proud at the feat her pet could do when Mary then told her, "Can you get your pet to destroy the fleet?" "No problem," she croaked back and said a few commands to her pet and it nodded and headed to the ships. Precious charged through the bottom of a ship, sinking it and then through an entire line of ships, sinking them all and blasted water at some of the shipyard structures, causing it to fall apart and Mary was able to get Granny to guide Precious into taking out all the ships around the island. "Now let's see how Alois will conquer the world now," said Shira, confident. "Don't forget we still have Alois to stop," reminded Mary.

"Goodbye Precious," Granny said to her pet whale as it dived into the sea again. "So, where to now?" asked Diego. Mary looked around. "Follow me," she said. "But where are we going?" asked Sid. "Not sure exactly," she said. The group, then hesitantly followed Mary deeper into the Consumus Corporation parts of the island. As they went in deeper, Crash and Eddie became more scared and they had to be more careful with the large amounts of soldiers every time they got deeper into enemy territory.

While wandering, they stumbled into the mines. Once there, they saw plenty of soldiers and guards but what horrified them was that the animals, Hyraxes, were all ensalved and forced to mine rocks and any time any got tired, they got electrocuted with a taser and to make matters worse, some guards were sadistically electrocuting the Hyraxes even if they didn't do anything. Mary and the animals were disgusted by the sight and Shira and Diego hated seeing the Hyraxes enslaved again only it was worse and possibly all of them were enslaved. "We have to do something about it," Diego hissed to Mary. "Working on it," she said. But in reality, she had no idea how it would go and looked around. Then, after seeing several guards, she had an idea. She whistled at them, drawing their attention, and they fell for the bait and walked to the place where no one would see them.

Mary then gave the signal and Shira and Diego knocked out the guards. Then, Mary and the group went to see the guards. "So, why did you tell us to do that?" asked Diego. "We can get necessary equipment," said Mary as she sat down to find things from the guards. The first thing she got were the taser staffs and then, she picked off some small hand-held tasers. She handed one of the tasers to Sid, who felt very nervous holding them and Diego and Shira felt uneasy around them and the possums also picked up the tasers, curious at what they do. "Don't play with it," she warned the possums.

Afterwards, they continued ahead. She was also aware that the guards's armor, since it was made of metal, was a good conductor for electricity, which could work as an advantage. Mary electrocuted several patroling guards and took their guns and armor and continued. The armor fit Mary perfectly but not so much for Sid. Using the disguise, they carefully evaded the guards and electrocuted some if necessary. Also, Mary chuckled at the thought of giving the guards a taste of their own medicine.

Eventually, they reached an energy generator where the enslaved Hyraxes were putting all the coal they dug up. "Hey! what are those animals doing here!" shouted a guard and the others guarding the generator went to raised up their guns but Mary, since she wasn't that good, fired her gun and took out several of the guards while Crash and Eddie tossed theirs and took out two and Shira and Diego, agilely took out the last two guarding the generator.

"Run back to the herd," she commanded the animals. "Why?" asked Diego. "Just to be safe," she said. "But what about you," asked Crash and eddie. "I'll be fine, just tell them that the time is ready," she said. The animals hesitantly left and rescued the Hyraxes on the way while Mary, taking out a machine gun she got from a guard, stepped back a safe distance and fired all her bullets into the energy generator, causing it to overload and Mary ran as fast as she could as it overloaded and finally, it exploded, destroying much of the mine and causing some Consumus Corporation structures to collapse.

Mary ran out just in time, back to the herd, panting. "What happened?" asked Ellie. "And why is there smoke?" questioned Manny. "I did it," she said. They still looked at her questioningly. "Long story," she said, "But we're getting closer to taking down the entire Consumus Corporation once and for all," she said proudly. "Uh guys," said Sid. Mary and the herd came to look and they peeked through some trees and saw a huge group of Consumus Corporation soldiers and mech suits and it was many times larger than the one guarding the portal, in fact, Mary assumed this was the entire Consumus Corporation army.

"Come out animals or else I will destroy all you hold dear and mostly your home!" Alois Avaritia shouted through a loudspeaker. "Here we are," said Manny, walking forward. "Surrender yourselves and I will spare your entire home," Alois said, finger crossed behind him. "What makes us think you won't go back on your promise, you have mistreated us since the first day you captured us!" Manny shouted angrily at Alois. "Yeah and you have already done a lot of bad stuff to our home as well," retorted Peaches. "If you won't surrender, then I shall wipe you all out," said Alois, signalling all his forces.

As the forces all came nearer, the herd felt scared and when Manny looked to his right, Sid was gone. The herd was ready to accept fate when suddenly, Sid showed up, and shouted, "If you want to go through them, you have to go through me," he said. Alois Avaritia and his forces all burst out laughed at what Sid said. "You and what army?" he said, laughing. But right after Alois said that, a huge group of all the ice age animals all showed up and it was all the inhabitants of the island, Hyraxes and the ice age animals that traveled to the island as well as the ones that Alois captured. "It's payback time," said a random ice age animal in the crowd. "No matter," said Alois, "I will still destroy all of you," Charge!" and the Consumus Corporation forces and the animals all charged against each other.

**For once, Sid actually did something really significant and made up for all his bad luck in the story by rallying the animals. What do you think of that?**


	15. Endgame part 2

**Sorry it took so long, this was going to be a long chapter.**

Manny struggled against a mech suit that grabbed him and broke free of the mech's robotic grip and smashed through the glass and threw out the cockpit pilot. The teenage elephants along with some woolly rhinos and other ice age animals all charged fast against the charging mech suits and human soldiers.

A human soldier tried to shoot at Diego with a machine gun but Shira pounced on the soldier and roared at him. Everywhere, there was machine gun fire and bullets flying. Sid grabbed a huge stick and bashed soldiers in the head while Granny, using her cane, took every chance to whack soldiers with her cane. Ellie slung soldiers this way and that with her trunk and crashed some mech suits against several trees and one mech suit attempted to fire at her with a huge machine gun only for Manny to grab it from behind and hit it against the mech suit really hard.

Several unlucky aardvarks and ice age animals with tiny trunks were gunned down by the Consumus Corporation forces and the Hyraxes didn't stand a chance but just then, a herd of woolly rhinos charged toward a infantry of mech suits and soldiers and rammed of the mech suit legs and sent the soldiers flying.

Alois Avaritia looked angrily around. He could not let a few ice age animals ruin his plans and called in air support. Once he called it, several hovercopters and hoverplanes swooped down and rained down machine gunfire at the ice age animals down below, turning the tide of battle, but not for long. "Come on Sidney, let's get Precious," said Granny as she led Sid to the shore. Once they got there, Granny got Precious and they stepped into the whale's mouth.

Then, she used Sid as a periscope inside of the whale, and looked around to check the battle, which wasn't going so well for the ice age animals. Then, she signaled for Precious to fire and he shot up and used his blowhole as a weapon to shoot down all the Consumus Corporation hovercopters and hoverplanes from the sky, causing them to crash as well as several mech suits, destroying Alois's advantage and turning the battle back in favor of the animals.

"We did it!" cheered Granny.

At the battle, Mary was able to get past several soldiers to Manny. "Manny," she said. "Can't you see that I'm busy?!" he said back, annoyed, while trying to fend off some soldiers and a mech suit. "I know how to beat them," she said. Manny slung off the soldiers, "What?" he asked, surprised. "Perhaps we can defeat them by destroying the time portal," she said. "And your point is?" asked Manny. "The time portal is their entrance to this world from the future and if we cans sabotage it, we can send the Consumus Corporation back to where they really belong.

Manny contemplated the plan. "Sounds great," he said. "But I think you'll be stuck here forever," "I don't care about my old home anymore, even though it had advanced technology," said Mary. "Thank you," said Manny. "Let's go get the others," she said to him and the two ran to get the rest of the herd while hitting soldiers that were getting in the way. Mary still had that taser and tased some soldiers that tried to get her and narrowly avoided gunfire.

Eventually, the two gathered the rest of the herd and Mary explained everything. "That's so noble of you," said Peaches. "Thanks, and I will do anything to preserve animals since they have all been wiped out by the Consumus Corporation in my timeline. "Now let's destroy that thing!" said Crash. "But where is it?" asked Sid. Granny just turned his body around and he was facing the time portal. "Oh there it is," said Sid. "Now let's take care of Alois once and for all," said Manny. "Yeah!" cheered Crash. Then, the herd charged at a fast speed up the slope, past fighting animals and humans and were able to reach it.

Unfortunately for them, Alois Avaritia, who had some fun sadistically gunning down animals with his machine gun, took notice of the herd and saw that they were damaging his time portal. "No! this cannot be!" he shouted in disbelief and then turned to signal his soldiers to follow him up, only to notice that his soldiers were all too busy fighting off the ice age animals to do anything. "I will crush those animals with my bare hands," he grimaced, looking back up at the herd angrily and, controlling his mech suit, climbed up the slope.

Mary and the others reached the time portal. "So this is it," she thought, staring at the eerie purple color of the portal, "This is how the Consumus Corporation got to this place." Immediately, Manny, Ellie, and Peaches began tearing at the portal's gateway, which held the portal together but before they could do anything else, several machine gun blasts sounded.

Everyone looked to see that it was a mech suit but not just any mech suit, its pilot was Alois Avaritia. "You filthy animals will not touch my time portal!" he shouted as he fired his machine gun.

The herd scrambled to avoid the machine gunfire but Manny got hit by a few bullets. "And you," he said, walking toward Mary. "You backstabbed me and the entire Consumus Corporation and released all the animals and ruined me," he said menacingly, "Now prepare to die," he grinned sadistically as he raised up his machine gun.

But before he could pull the trigger, he was rammed by Manny into the side of the portal, creating a crack in it. "No!" he shouted and fired a huge barrage of machine gun fire everywhere but Ellie crashed him from behind. "That's for separating me and Manny," she said after she did that.

Alois got back up but was slammed by Manny into a nearby tree. "This is for tormenting us," he shouted and proceeded to smash the mech suit cockpit with his trunk only for Alois to catch it and fling Manny to the floor. Then, he stepped back to face Mary.

"You shall rue the day you ever crossed the Consumus Corporation," he gloated. "And once I get back to the proper timeline, I shall kill your entire family and force you to watch," he said, with a wicked smile. "And before I get my vengeance, I will wipe out this entire island and all its inhabitants!" he shouted out loud. Manny, Shira, Diego, Peaches, Ellie, and the rest of the herd were all horrified by what he said. "You monster!" said Peaches.

"Which bring me precisely to what I was talking about and you will be the first to die," he said, turning around and preparing to fire on them. But as Alois was about to do that, Mary grabbed a rock and threw it at his back. Alois angrily turned around and fired at Mary but she ran aside and he ended up damaging a side of the time portal.

Greatly angered, he fired randomly and even fired down at the crowd of animals and even injured some of his own soldiers in the process. "Yaaaah!" he shouted in rage as he randomly fired and the herd all had to scramble to be safe.

As Alois fired randomly, suddenly, Diego jumped at Alois and ripped off his machine gun and it tumbled down the slope, out of Alois's reach.

"I'll kill you all!" shouted Alois and charged at the herd and jumped at Manny and despite Manny's size, Alois was quite a match against him and then, raised up his mech hand and punched Manny into the side of the time portal, creating more cracks.

"Daddy!" shouted Peaches as she tried to help him but Ellie, shielded her with her trunk and said, "I'll do it instead," and charged at Alois and rammed him through the time portal and it seemed it was over but Alois jumped back through and immediately assaulted Ellie, landing punch after punch on her, showing no mercy at all and having bloodlust in his eyes.

Fortunately, his rageful assault was stopped in Diego, Shira, Crash, and Eddie all leapt at his cockpit and cracked it, but Alois swatted them off and walked back to the mammoths. "I shall not be beaten by a ragtag group of animals!" he shouted and leapt at Mary but she jumped aside and he hit the ground instead.

He got back up and ran toward Mary, who was standing in front of one of the time portal's sides and Alois said, "I've got you know and punched toward her with all his mechanical might but she jumped aside and he only damaged the side of the time portal. "Damage the time portal!" shouted Mary as she avoided Alois Avaritia in his mech suit.

Manny was the first to act and he threw several huge rocks nearby at the sides of the time portal while Crash, Eddie, Louis, Shira, Diego, Sid and Granny clawed the sides of the time portal, trying to damage it but all it did was leave marks. Manny repeatedly slammed into the time portal along with his family and Alois, angrily seeing his time portal being damaged, charged toward them extremely fast and only collided with one side of the time portal, severely damaging that side. Mary, seeing what Alois had all done, was no longer the once all-powerful CEO he once was and was instead, having a violent mental breakdown. Alois then jumped in front of Manny and grabbed his tusks attempting to rip them off but Manny ran forward and crushed him against the side of the time portal.

Angered, he summed his mech strength and slung Manny against the side of the time portal and severely punched him. Despite all the pain Manny was suffering from Alois, now a human monster, he knew that he had tricked Alois into causing his own downfall. "Alois chuckled maniacally while punching Manny and only severely damaged the side of the time portal and finally, with one huge punch, hit Manny really hard and destroyed the time portal's sides.

Without something to support the portal, it collapsed on itself and changed from a eerie purple vortex into a black vortex, sucking all Consumus Corporation technology on the island into the portal.

Soldiers, mech suits, hovertanks, and Consumus Corporation vehicles were all sucked into the collapsing time portal and Alois grabbed onto the ground and tried to pull away but at that moment, one of the pieces of the time portal's gateways fell onto him, killing him and what remained of him was a crushed mech suit and shortly afterwards, what remained of Alois Avaritia was also sucked into the time portal along with the many Consmus Corporation structures and the destroyed gateway and the Time Tower right before the portal vanished in a flash of light and then it was all over. The Consumus Corporation was gone from the past forever and nothing remained.

All the animals cheered and Manny and his family hugged each other and Mary smiled. "This is retribution for all the pollution and damage you have caused to Earth's environment," Mary thought, looking at the spot where the time portal once was.

Mary then looked at the island, which would be her new home.

**One more chapter to go, everybody, and if this fanfic were a movie then the music that would be playing in this scene right after the Consumus Corporation have been sucked into the portal would be the same music that plays when the entire herd and their family arrives at the island. So, what do you guys think of the fanfic overall?**


	16. Epilogue

**THank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows**

Mary walked around the island, admiring its surroundings and for the first time ever, she was seeing real live natural environment all round her, aside from the forest parks in her city. She saw a berry, picked it from the tree and ate it. It tasted delicious and a little more yummier and the synthetic food that everyone ate. It was a paradise here even though there was no technology. There was no pollution at all.

She was glad to be in this place after growing up in a polluted place and she remembered a time when she was little and her mother told her stories about the past in which everything wasn't polluted and people didn't have to stay inside the cities to stay safe from the pollution and there were animals everywhere and people didn't have to eat synthetic food. Mary back then greatly wanted to go to those places but it was just a dream and she would have to live in the polluted dystopic environment controlled by the Consumus Corporation.

But for Mary right now at this moment, it was a dream come true. A childhood dream that was. There were animals all around and not the slightest trace of pollution and there was natural food all around and the Consumus Corporation was gone. Besides her childhood dream coming true, she was also very glad that she helped bring down the very entity and person responsible for the her world becoming the way it is, Alois Avaritia, who was now gone from her life forever.

"Hi Mary," said a female voice. Mary turned around to see that it was Peaches. "What are you doing right now?" she asked the human. "I'm enjoying the wonders I never got to enjoy back in my old world," said Mary to the mammoth. "I'm glad that you're happy," said Peaches. "But still, I wish everybody back at home could enjoy these wonders," said Mary. "That is sad," Peaches said. "I'm going back to your family," said Mary as she got up with Peaches following.

Mary walked and walked and she admired the animals that she saw. Eventually she got back to the herd. Diego came up to ask her once she got to them. "Now Mary, what are you going to do now that you're trapped here forever?" he asked. "Not trapped, delivered," she said. "Delivered?" he asked. "This place has many wonders that my old world never had and I don't care if this place has no technology at al," she replied. "What wonder?" asked Sid, who overheard the conversation. The rest of the herd came as well.

Then, Mary told them everything about her childhood and growing up in the polluted future and everyone's life in that time. "I feel good for you," said Diego. Peaches brushed away a few tears of joy at this very moment and then Manny asked Mary, "So, will the humans return?" "I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that the time portal was the only one of its kind and was incredibly advanced so I believe that perhaps we will not be worrying about any humans from the future ever again," she said. Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Also, I plan to change the future while here," Mary announced. "Just you?" asked Manny. "Not just me, it's a very long plan," she said. "I have noticed that in history, humanity did many bad things and I plan to undo all that and ultimately, the bad future that I live in." "I will do it by traveling around the world and teaching my ideas to everyone," she said. "That's a good intention, but what about us?" asked Ellie. "I will visit you every chance I can," said Mary. "I shall work on a boat to travel to meet other humans here but until then, I shall spend a lot of good times with you, my new friends," she said, right before she went to hug each member of the herd.

Afterwards, Mary went to the top of the slope, the same one where the time portal once stood and looked over the horizon at the oceans. She was going to enjoy this place.

* * *

_20,000 years later,_

The world of 2050 CE was a utopia, there was not only extremely advanced technology but also coexistence with nature. Animals never went extinct and there were few wars but unfortunately, still some racism and intolerance in the past but now, was a complete paradise. Everyone enjoyed the place and it was very good. The world governments were fair and there was equality for everyone but there was still a few problems around.

But regardless of the problems, everything was fine and alright and most importantly, the environment was clean and humanity was always looking forward to a brighter future.

**The End**

**Author's Note: I will not be doing a sequel to this and the world of 2050 CE I showed in this epilogue was the one created by Mary's intentions. If this fanfic was a movie and part of the movie series then it would be the darkest title in the series and anoter thing, what do you think of the current world compared to the world of 2050 CE(unaltered by Mary) and I want some answers please. Also, thank you to all the supporters of this story.**


End file.
